Forgiveand Forget?: Birthday Bash Haruka
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Something I worte a looong time ago and just forgot to post, it's Haruka's birthday and Michiru isn't here? (she's not dead)


Forgive and Forget?  
Birthday bash Haruka.  
***********************************************  
A story based around the relationship of Haruka and Michiru, thanks  
to Naoko Takeuchi for making my two favorite senshi and others for giving me  
ideas to write this. Enjoy.  
******************************************************  
  
The rain stung Haruka's face as she sped through the nearly empty streets of Toyko.  
She didn't notice it had started raining, she was too focused on running from her newly  
formed problem. The pain in her heart was unbearible whenever she had to stop for a   
light. It only allowed her problem to grow causeing her to cry again. To cry for her was  
a sign she was weak, others could take adavnge of her if she cried, she hated it. She   
didn't have anywhere to go. Home only made her cry more. She didn't want to involve   
the other senshi in her problems. And going to any cafe would only bring back painful  
memories with Michiru being there. Smiling sweetly at her, she was gone. Goddess  
why couldn't she have seen it sooner? Michiru.. the only person who made her complete  
was gone from her.  
  
*flashback*  
"Damn it Haruka! I'm sick of your consant flirting!" Michiru pulls out some drawrs and pulls  
out her clothes and puts them in a suitcase. "Michiru, please they don't mean anything I   
swear! I love you and only you." Haruka lightly cries. Michiru looks her in the eyes glaring  
with the cold glare of Neptune. "I wish I could believe you. Haruka why couldn't you have  
just showed me you cared for me." She turns back to packing her things. Haruka clinches  
her fist, looking down her the floor holding back her tears. "I love you Michiru, please don't  
leave me.." Michiru looks back at Haruka and picks up her bags. "This your fault, deal with  
it." Michiru walks out leaveing Haruka in what was once their bedroom they shared. Haruka  
silently moved aside the curtan to see Michiru putting her things in a taxi. Michiru looked  
back at the mansion to see the curtan move. 'Haruka..' She got into the taxi and drove off.  
*end flashback*  
  
Haruka drove her motorcycle to the track and parked it where no one could see it. She sat   
on one of the benches and looked around the track field. This is where she first met her. She  
glaced around to make sure she was alone incase she started to cry again.  
  
*flash back*  
"I want to introduce you to someone. Kaioh Michiru." Elza waved for Michiru. Haruka looked  
up from her bag with wide eyes. Michiru looked beauiful, wavy aqua colored hair, long slim   
legs, perfect skin, and gorgous dark blue eyes. She spoke but Haruka was too focused on   
her looks. "Do you feel it? The wind is stiring I know you hear it. I've been watching you Tenoh  
Haruka. I find you quite interresting. I would like to do some sketches of you." Haruka mentally  
shook herself and answered calmly. "I'll pass." She walked away ingoring the sting in her   
chest. Michiru looked down sadly.  
*end flashback*  
  
Haruka noticed she was looking right where she had met Michiru. She stood up and went back  
to her motorcycle. She drove move trying to forget her. But everything she saw reminded of her. The color blue, a nice dress she would look good in, any girl with dark wavy hair. None of them could ever match Michiru's beauty she told herself. She stopped at a light and looked to her right. There was the cafe they loved to stop and grab a drink at. 'Once Upon A Time' was the name of it. Michiru had pointed it out when they were walking home from school. She took off again once the light turned green. 'I have to forget her.' Hauka scoulded herself for being so   
stupid.  
  
She heard what sounded like Michiru's voice and pulled over. She looked around for the   
soruce of it. She then looked down at her wrist communicator. 'Why would she call me over this? There hasn't been trouble in years.' She popped it open to see Michiru looking back at her. Michiru still looked as gorgous as ever. It had been a while since they had broken up and Haruka still looked like it happened yesterday. Michiru face was calm and smiled sweety once she saw Haruka's face. "Hello Haruka." She said with a sweet tone in her voice. Haruka looked wide eyed wondering what made her want to see her again. "Hi Michiru. Is there something you need?" Michiu looked to aside and then down. "I miss you.." She said quietly. "Haruka, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I just.. I just wanted your eyes only for me. When you were flirting  
I could never tell if you were serious with them." Michiru blurred in a rush. Haruka smiled  
as Michiru looked up again. "I understand." Michiru smiled brightly. "Meet me at the old Mariane Cathedrol. See you soon!" Michiru's face disappeared again and Haruka shut the top.  
  
The damned place where they nearly died. Why of all places would she want to see her there?  
Haruka thought of back when they were younger trying to complete a nearly impossible misson.  
  
*flashback*  
Neptune looks back at Uranus and smiles. "That wasn't so hard." Neptune noticed one of the wall  
decorations form again and shoot out. She dove to push Uranus out of the way. "Look out!!"   
Neptune's body slammed into it and then vanished into the wall. "Neptune!!!" Uranus shouted  
and ran down a long hall way. Uranus gets shot with arrows when she tries going over the brige  
to save Neptune. 'Neptune..' Neptune woke up and broke out of her bonds. "Uranus, I won't  
let her kill you!" She told her. "Neptune stop! Don't come closer!" Neptune got shot with more  
arrows as she came closer. The arrows ran out and the evil witch shot her. Uranus remembered  
earlier when they held hands. Usagi had came in and stopped her from getting shot. She ended  
up shooting herself knowing she couldn't live with out Michiru.  
*end flash back*  
  
Haruka drove as fast as she could through the wet streets. 'Michiru.. wait for me.' Haruka drove  
up the dock to the Mariane Cathedrol and parked her motorcycle. She looked up at it. It had  
been years since that battle though. The police had cleaned out all the traps but they decided  
not to open it up in fear of the 'curse'. She got off her Motorcycle and ran a hand through  
her hair. She wiped away her tear marks and walked up to the door. Michiru was here. Her heart  
pounded thinking about holding her again. She pushed open the door and tried focusing her eyes  
to the darkness. "Hello?" She asked why she wasn't sure. The lights shot on and she was greeted  
by all her friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUKA!!!" Haruka smiled surprised mostly. Michiru ran  
up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Happy Birthday Haruka." Michiru said smiling  
sweetly at her. Usagi popped up next to them. "We called Michiru but when we found you two  
broke up we didn't know how to celebrate your birthday without you being with her." Usagi was  
cut short of Raye. "Usagi! Anyway we manged to show Michiru that your flirting is harmless."  
"That's when I got the idea to get you two back together threw meeting here."Makoto butted in.  
Minako popped up beind them all and cut in. "Of coruse the love goddess couldn't let her two  
best friends hate each other for little things, That's when I remember you two have wrist   
communicators, those things come handy in time like these!" Haruka and Michiru sweatdroped  
still holding each other looking at the inners. "I hope you didn't mind that I let them know about   
you two." Setsuna's calm voice said from the side. "I didn't want to make you look weak without  
Michiru-Mama, Haruka-Papa." Hotaru hugged her 'papa' from the side and then backed away.  
"Well, thank you all so much." Haruka said and smiled more and hugged Michiru tightly.  
  
Michiru leaned up and planted a soft warm kiss on Haruka who return the kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped watching with smiles. They broke and smiled looking into each others eyes. "Don't ever leave me alone again. I love you too much." Michiru smiled agreed."I love you too." Michiru grinned. "One more thing.." Haruka looked at her a bit confused when Michiru tip-toed and whispered into her ear. "I'm going to be your present tonight." Haruka blushed and all the inners, Setusna and Hotaru knew what Michiru probably said to Haruka and laughed.   
  
  
END!  
^-^ isn't that cute?! I got the idea to write this when thinking about Haruka's  
birthday! (Jan. 27th) Ja Ne!  
  



End file.
